WHITE BIRDS
Lyrics Nihongo white birds 　闇に閉ざされ　今 　僕らは　ah　静寂の彼方まで 　何もかも変わらない 　しらけたこの世界 　いつも通りの僕と　違う自分を 　さらけだして　愛を 　whte birds 　闇に閉ざされ　今 　僕らは　ah　静寂の彼方まで 　tell me 　生まれ変われるなら 　夢の　かなえ方をおしえて Romaji white birds Yami ni tozasare ima Bokura wa ah seijaku no kanata made Nanimokamo kawaranai Shiraketa kono sekai Itsumo douri no boku to chigau jibun wo Sarakedashite ai wo white birds Yami ni tozasa re ima Bokura wa ah seijaku no kanata made tell me Umare kawareru nara Yume no kanae kata wo oshiete English Translation White birds Trapped in the darkness now Until we are, ah, far beyond the silence Everything might stay the same In this apathetic world Though I myself am always different My love is confessed White birds Trapped in the darkness now Until we are, ah, far beyond the silence Tell me If I can be reborn Tell me how to fulfill a dream Long Version white birds 　闇に閉ざされ　今 　僕らは ah 静寂の彼方まで 　何もかも変わらない 　しらけたこの世界 　いつも通りの僕と　違う自分を 　さらけだして　愛を 　white birds 　闇に閉ざされ　今 　僕らは ah 静寂の彼方まで 　white birds 　カゴの中の鳥は 　僕らの ah 生き方を映し出す 　涙さえ乾かない 　果てしないこの世界 　どこか遠くの方へ　白い翼で 　飛んでゆけ　すべて 　white birds 　闇に閉ざされ　今 　僕らは ah 静寂の彼方へ 　tell me 　生まれ変われるなら 　夢の　かなえ方をおしえて 　white birds 　闇に閉ざされ　今 　僕らは ah 静寂の彼方まで 　white birds 　カゴの中の鳥は 　僕らの ah 生き方を映し出す 　tell me 　生まれ変われるなら 　夢の　かなえ方をおしえて Long Romaji white birds Yami ni tozasare ima Bokura wa ah seijaku no kanata made Nanimokamo kawaranai Shiraketa kono sekai Itsumo douri no boku to chigau jibun wo Sarakedashite ai wo white birds Yami ni tozasare ima Bokura wa ah seijaku no kanata made white birds Kago no naka no tori wa Bokura no ah ikikata wo utsushidasu Namida sae kawakanai Hateshinai kono sekai Doko ka touku no hou he shiroi tsubasa de Tonde yuke subete white birds Yami ni tozasare ima Bokura wa ah seijaku no kanata made tell me Umare kawareru nara Yume no kanaekata wo oshiete white birds Yami ni tozasare ima Bokura wa ah seijaku no kanata made white birds Kago no naka no tori wa Bokura no ah ikikata wo utsushidasu tell me Umare kawareru nara Yume no kanaekata wo oshiete Long English Translation White birds Trapped in the darkness now Until we are, ah, far beyond the silence Everything might stay the same In this apathetic world Though I myself am always different My love is confessed White birds Trapped in the darkness now Until we are, ah, far beyond the silence White birds A bird in a cage I, ah, reflect on our way of life Not even these tears will dry It's endless in this world White wings are somewhere in the distance All flying away White birds Trapped in the darkness now Until we are, ah, beyond the silence Tell me If I can be reborn Tell me how to fulfill a dream White birds Trapped in the darkness now Until we are, ah, far beyond the silence White birds A bird in a cage I, ah, reflect on our way of life Tell me If I can be reborn Tell me how to fulfill a dream Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of WHITE BIRDS can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 2 album. *A remix/cover of WHITE BIRDS by T-Bone, titled WHITE BIRDS (Mirage Mix), can be found in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE. *'WHITE BIRDS' is the first song of the VISUAL series. Trivia *'WHITE BIRDS' is not included on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX collection, despite being a KONAMI original and still in the arcades. However, its remix WHITE BIRDS (Mirage Mix) is. *In pop'n music 3, WHITE BIRDS's character was Ash 3-4P. *According to both Seiya Murai and wac's Staff Comments for WHITE BIRDS (Mirage Mix), WHITE BIRDS has never received new charts due to the old game data not enabling the addition of new charts. Music Comment A melodious and mysterious rock number. Song Production Information A popular second stage song, think many were surprised to see the rising phase of the guitar. The development members called this a "spiral". Still, it's a characteristic Japan's own "Visual kei" genre. To me, the popular song's melody line is mainly composed of minor keys, beat punk vertical drumming, a heavy metal guitar riff, and I think a fusion of 80's new romantic styled vocals. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Song Files WHITE BIRDS WHITE BIRDS LONG ver. Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2